The present invention generally relates to bow sights used on archery bows for sighting of a target. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable mount to be mounted on a bow which allows adjustment of a sight attached to the mount.
There are many bow sight mounts on the market today which are adjustable. The problem with most adjustable bow sight mounts are that they are not easily adjusted during the aiming process on the fly or have a large complicated distance indexing systems for a single pin sight.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bow sight mount that allows adjustment of a bow sight on the fly for different distances just prior to shooting the bow.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bow sight that has a distance indexing system which is compact and visible in low light.